Sexual Harassment
by nakura-hana
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah atasan baru Jaejoong. Dan kesenangan terbesar Yunho saat ini adalah mengganggu Jaejoong. Bagi Jaejoong, ini adalah pelecehan seksual dan dia tidak akan berpangku tangan saja. Translated from Hattukissa's Sexual Harassment./Yunjae yun jae/Yaoi/Humor/Romance/Bad Summary/Oneshot.


**SEXUAL HARASSMENT**

 **Author: Hattukissa**

 **Translator: nakura-hana**

Okeh, atas permintaan Jaenna ahirnya saya translate fic buatan hattukissa yang satu ini. Sebenernya udah lama banget saya pengen posting sexual harassment disini, soalnya ini adalah fic pertama dia yang saya baca. Dan setelah saya dapet ijin, baru deh saya berani publish disini.

Hattukissa adalah salah satu author fic yunjae favorit saya. Beberapa diantaranya adalah aquariuslover, miss_sanzo, dan Maoi (author of the infamous Gashiyeon). Saya suka dengan style mereka yang deep feeling dengan komedi satir sebagai bumbunya. Mereka yang menginspirasi saya untuk jadi author ff yunjae, meskipun tulisan saya masih gak sebagus author tenar lain disini, hehehe…

Kalau ada yang mau baca original sexual harassment bisa baca disini (spasinya diilangin dulu):

hattukissa . livejournal . ?thread=236615

-o-

Sudah 2 minggu Jaejoong bekerja sebagai seorang sales manager di salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Dan atasannya, Jung Yunho telah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya sebanyak lima kali. Entah itu disaat Jaejoong sedang berada di dalam lift, membuat kopi atau merokok saat istirahat siang, tangan nakal Yunho telah berhasil meremas bokongnya tiga kali, menepuknya sekali dan bahkan membelai belahan bokong Jaejoong saat ia sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil beberapa berkas.

Ini semua sangatlah keterlaluan, mengingat Jaejoong memiliki resume yang baik dan juga merupakan pegawai yang dihormati di perusahaan sebelumnya. Saat Jaejoong mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, ia merasa telah menggapai impiannya. Jaejoong sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini, karena dapat memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk memiliki karir yang lebih baik. Semuanya terasa sempurna, sampai dia bertemu Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong benar-benar membenci atasannya – pria brengsek itu selalu memasang seringai menyeramkan di wajah tampannya dan selalu membuat Jaejoong jengkel. Namun gaji disini cukup tinggi dan dia sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini, dia hanya belum pernah membayangkan memiliki seorang atasan macam Yunho.

Sebenarnya Yunho memiliki wajah yang tampan dan juga uang, dia juga memiliki selera humor yang baik dan terlihat sempurna dalam segala hal, selain fakta bahwa kesenangan terbesarnya dalam hidup adalah mengganggu Jaejoong. Semuanya terasa seperti Junior High School lagi, Jaejoong selalu dijahili karena terlihat feminim, lemah dan tidak dapat melakukan olahraga apapun. Sedangkan Yunho adalah tukang bully yang selalu mencuri makan siang Jaejoong dan melempar batu padanya.

Jika mereka sedang meeting, Yunho selalu mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh padanya hanya untuk mengecek jika Jaejoong sedang memperhatikan atau tidak. Seringkali hal ini juga mengundang tawa dari rekan kerja mereka – tidak ada yang menyadari betapa frustasinya Jaejoong. Seringai yang terbentuk pada wajah Yunho saat Jaejoong tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sempurna cukup membuat Jaejoong gila, ingin sekali rasanya dia mengacak senyum bodoh dari wajah Yunho dan mengungkapkan betapa bodohnya pertanyaannya selama ini. Tapi Jaejoong adalah pegawai yang baik dan dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya – dia hanya perlu belajar bagaimana menangani pria seperti Jung Yunho.

Sekarang hari jumat dan Jaejoong hampir terlambat bekerja, dia lupa dimana meletakkan kunci mobilnya tadi malam dan menemukannya menggantung di dalam mobil. Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya rapi terlihat berantakan pagi itu. Dia mengenakan jas seperti biasa, dasi hitam dengan kemeja biru gelap dan sepatu kulit mahal. Saat dia berjalan menuju kearah lift dia menemukan musuh terbesarnya, Jung Yunho yang ternyata sedang menunggu lift.

"Oh tidak…" gumam Jaejoong kemudian mencoba melarikan diri – lift adalah tempat favorit Yunho untuk meraba-raba Jaejoong. Namun dia gagal untuk kabur saat jari-jari Yunho membelit pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau naik keatas, pretty boy?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum, gigi putihnya bersinar dan Jaejoong dapat mencium aroma menyenangkan darinya – mint dan sedikit eukaliptus.

"Aku akan menggunakan tangga." jawab Jaejoong, mencoba melepas tangannya dari genggaman Yunho, namun Yunho menarik tangannya lalu menariknya ke dalam lift yang telah tiba. Selalu berawal seperti ini, Yunho memberikan pujian lalu mengelabui Jaejoong untuk bisa berduaan dengannya, tanpa disadari tangan-tangan nakal Yunho telah meraba bokongnya dan Yunho akan tersenyum lebar layaknya terik matahari.

"Tapi ruanganmu ada di lantai 11." Yunho menekan tombol lift. Jaejoong segera berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Yunho. Mungkin jika dia menempel pada dinding lift, Yunho tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang bokongnya.

"Kau merubah gaya rambutmu," Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong sambil menyandar ke sisi dinding lift. "Kau terlihat seksi."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada rambutku." Jaejoong menjawab dengan kecut, mencoba terlihat biasa saja tapi Yunho masih memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tidak percaya kau terlihat menawan tanpa melakukan apapun," Yunho tersenyum lalu mendekat. Jaejoong siap siaga dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menghindari serangan Yunho seperti seorang petinju, dia tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal membela diri, namun Yunho tidaklah jauh lebih tinggi darinya, mungkin dia bisa melumpuhkan Yunho.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tawa Yunho lalu menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut, menurunkannya dengan paksa dan memasuki area tempat Jaejoong berdiri.

"Jangan coba-coba menciumku!" Jaejoong mendesis, memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan pria yang mengganggunya, Yunho benar-benar pria mesum, selalu mendekati Jaejoong di saat jam kerja!

"Apa kau ingin aku menciummu?" Yunho nyengir, dengan mudah menjepit kedua lengan Jaejoong ke dinding dan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. "bibirmu indah sekali Jaejoong-ah, sempurna untuk menghisap penis"

"Apaaa?!" teriak Jaejoong, merona sambil mencoba untuk mendorong Yunho. "Apa kau gila, lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya." jawab Yunho, menekan kaki panjangnya diantara kedua paha Jaejoong dan menggeseknya pada selangkangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terengah, dia tidak dapat mempercayai betapa nekatnya pria ini!

"Aku akan mengadukan kelakuanmu! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong menjerit lalu menghembuskan nafas lega saat pintu lift terbuka, akhirnya Yunho terpaksa melepasnya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, seksi…" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pantat Jaejoong saat dia keluar lift.

Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak dan memukul Yunho tepat di wajahnya. Setelah keluar dari lift Jaejoong mencari kamar mandi terdekat untuk berkaca. Dia memang terlihat menggairahkan hari ini dan dia memperhatikan bibirnya untuk mencerna maksud Yunho, Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya dan mengigitnya sedikit sehingga membuatnya menjadi lebih merah. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu, mungkin bila dia yang membuat Yunho frustasi dengan segala godaan dan sinyal-sinyal sensual, maka Yunho akan menghentikan perbuatannya.

Jaejoong membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya, mengendurkan dasinya dan mengacak rambutnya sedikit untuk menciptakan kesan sensual dari atas ranjang, lalu berpose di depan cermin.

"Jung Yunho, bersiaplah!" Jaejoong menyeringai lalu mengambil tasnya menuju ke meja kerjanya. Bahkan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang telah menikah dan berusia diatas 30 tahun berkata dia terlihat menawan hari ini. Dan Jaejoong semakin yakin Yunho akan bertekuk lutut padanya sebelum hari ini berakhir.

Mereka sedang mengadakan meeting penting dan Jaejoong berusaha agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Oleh karena itu dia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Yunho sebelum karyawan lain memasuki ruang meeting. Yunho tersenyum seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Kemudian akhirnya meeting dimulai. Ketika giliran Jaejoong untuk berbicara tentang perubahan dalam penjualan bulan lalu, dia menatap Yunho sekilas dari balik bulu matanya dan sedikit mengedipkannya, menjilat bibirnya dan mulai berbicara.

Permainan yang Jaejoong lakukan tidak disadari oleh yang lain namun mata Yunho sempat melebar – tentunya dia tidak mengira Jaejoong akan menggodanya setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Yunho bahkan tidak yakin Jaejoong melakukannya dengan sengaja sampai disaat Jaejoong mencoba untuk meraih pulpen diujung meja dan Yunho dapat melihat bokong indah Jaejoong dengan jelas, Jaejoong bahkan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gemulai saat dia tidak dapat meraih pulpen. Yunho menarik bagian belakang jas Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursinya, lalu memberikan pulpen pada Jaejoong dan memandangnya dengan aneh. Dia tidak keberatan Jaejoong menunjukkan bokongnya, tapi Yunho tidak suka Jaejoong melakukannya disaat meeting dimana pria-pria mesum di sekitar meja dapat mencuri lihat padanya.

"Terima kasih," sela Jaejoong lalu mulai mencatat menggunakan pulpen Yunho. Rencana licik Jaejoong berjalan dengan baik dan Yunho mulai terlihat cemburu. Ketika Kepala Divisi Planning mulai berbicara, tangan Jaejoong menyelinap keatas paha Yunho dibawah meja. Tidak ada reaksi, Yunho masih menatap pria tua yang sedang berbicara di depan dan Jaejoong mulai berpikir bahwa pria disebelahnya ini sedang tidur dengan mata terbuka, namun Yunho mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dan Jaejoong pun mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Bahan pada celana abu-abu milik Yunho terasa mahal dalam sentuhan Jaejoong dan Yunho pun mengenakan ikat pinggang kulit terbaik – pikiran Jaejoong berkelana dan dia baru menyadari bahwa Yunho memiliki selera yang cukup tinggi. Jaejoong meraba paha dalam Yunho perlahan lalu menggeser tangannya mendekati selangkangan Yunho. Mata Jaejoong membesar saat merasakan kejantanan pria disampingnya setengah berdiri, Yunho masih berwajah datar saat tangan Jaejoong mulai meraba selangkangannya. Sambil sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya, Yunho menurunkan tangannya ke bawah meja dan menekan tangan Jaejoong kearah selangkangannya lebih dekat.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget akan betapa besarnya milik Yunho, lebih besar dari seluruh pria yang pernah tidur dengannya. Sejujurnya hal ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit horny dan menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ya saya tahu Tn. Kim, angka ini sangat mengejutkan." Kepala Divisi Planning menanggapi keterkejutan Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas tawa tertahan dari Yunho.

"Apa ada yang salah, Tn. Jung?" salah satu rekan kerja mereka bertanya dengan cemas.

"Tidak ada, reaksi Tn. Kim sedikit menghiburku." jawab Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong, masih menahan tawanya. Pipi Jaejoong semakin bersemu merah, rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan! Dia harus berusaha lebih keras, ternyata tidak mudah untuk mempermainkan Yunho.

Setelah meeting selesai, Jaejoong tidak beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Dia masih ingin menggoda atasannya dan membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya. Jika Yunho bisa menyentuh Jaejoong sesukanya setiap saat, maka Jaejoong seharusnya mampu membuat Yunho merasa tidak nyaman setiap berada di dekatnya.

Ketika hanya tertinggal mereka berdua di dalam ruangan, Yunho menutup pintu lalu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan menatapnya dalam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin sambil membereskan beberapa berkas.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Yunho menyeringai sambil meletakkan tangannya pada berkas Jaejoong untuk mencegahnya pergi. "Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk membuatku tidak nyaman? Meraba selangkanganku ditengah meeting hanya akan membuat penisku semakin ereksi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" gumam Jaejoong, gelagapan dengan pernyataan frontal dari Yunho. Telinganya mulai memerah dan saat Yunho menarik tangannya sehingga tubuh mereka semakin dekat, wajahnya merona layaknya seorang gadis remaja.

"Jika kau ingin memberikanku handjob, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang juga." Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong dan menekan tangan Jaejoong pada selangkangannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah membenciku Jaejoong-ah."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak menggerakkan tangannya. "Kau atasanku, seharusnya kau memanggil nama belakangku."

"Kau menyentuh selangkanganku dan yang kau khawatirkan adalah bagaimana aku memanggilmu?" Yunho tertawa dan bibirnya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bulu roma Jaejoong meremang saat Yunho memberikan kecupan manis pada sudut bibirnya, Jaejoong menutup rapat mulutnya tidak ingin menyerah pada bibir Yunho.

"Jangan…" Jaejoong membuka mulutnya namun Yunho mengambil kesempatan ini dan menciumnya, Yunho melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong. _Mungkin aku bisa menciumnya sedikit_ , batin Jaejoong lalu membuka mulutnya memberikan ruang bagi lidah Yunho untuk memasukinya. Jaejoong dapat merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang keras berkedut dalam tangannya saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Yunho adalah pencium yang ulung dan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal, bagaimana bisa pria ini begitu sempurna dalam segala hal yang ia lakukan? Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dengan tangannya yang lain, lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Yunho dalam ciuman basah, tangannya yang lain mulai menggesek kejantanan Yunho yang telah berdiri di dalam celananya. Waktu telah memasuki jam makan siang dan tidak satupun dari mereka berdua yang peduli. Jaejoong mulai berpikir bahwa dia yang mengendalikan ciuman ini hingga Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga punggungnya berada diatas meja, dan tubuh Yunho berada diantara kedua kakinya lalu naik keatas tubuhnya, masih menciuminya dengan ganas.

Tangan-tangan lihai Yunho mulai bergerak melepas ikat pinggang Jaejoong yang tidak sempat untuk memintanya berhenti karena terlalu sibuk mendesah nikmat saat tangan Yunho memasuki boxernya dan meraba kejantanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak percaya kejantanannya juga telah mengeras, dia masih berusaha untuk mendorong Yunho jauh darinya namun tubuhnya tidak bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Rasanya tubuhnya bukanlah miliknya, Yunho menurunkan celana Jaejoong hingga keujung kakinya tanpa benar-benar melepaskannya dan Jaejoong melepas sepatunya ke sembarang tempat.

Saat mulut Yunho bergerak turun dari bibirnya, Jaejoong benar-benar telah menyerah, tubuhnya telah mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Bibir Yunho menyentuh kejantanannya yang telah ereksi dan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho agar pria tampan itu lebih cepat bergerak. Jaejoong mendesah layaknya seorang wanita yang sedang birahi saat Yunho menjilat kepala kejantanannya, genggamannya pada rambut Yunho semakin keras. Semua yang Yunho lakukan padanya terasa sempurna, bibir Yunho meraup kejantanan Jaejoong dan mulai menghisapnya dengan lihai.

Kaki Jaejoong mulai bergetar dan nafasnya memburu atas kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan. Dengan lembut Yunho mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong keatas bahunya untuk mendapat akses lebih baik, Yunho menyentuh lubang Jaejoong yang berkedut dengan jemarinya, membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah dengan keras. Yunho lalu memasukkan beberapa jari ke dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong, dan dengan mudahnya menyentuh sweet spot didalamnya membuat Jaejoong mencapai klimaks, cum putih Jaejoong menyembur mengenai lidah dan bibir Yunho.

Terdengar ketukan pintu – Jaejoong terlalu larut dalam orgasmenya dia tidak menyadari sekertaris Yunho telah membuka pintu. Wanita itu hanya mematung di depan pintu – tentunya dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan penis pria lain dalam mulut atasannya.

"Ada apa?" gerutu Yunho sambil menyeka cum Jaejoong dari wajahnya sedangkan Jaejoong – jangan ditanya, pria tersebut berusaha untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Seorang client telah menunggu anda, sajangnim." jawab sang sekertaris, terlalu shock atas apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku akan segera kesana," jawab Yunho. "Bisa kau tutup pintunya, aku sedang ada urusan lain disini."

Saat ini Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis saking malunya, setelah pintu ditutup Yunho membantunya memakai celana.

"Seharusnya kita mengunci pintu," ucap Yunho sambil menutup retsleting celana Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukanya sejak awal!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris, tawa Yunho tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Perbuatan mereka berdua saat ini akan segera tersebar luas.

"Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan, cantik." tawa Yunho, mencoba mencuri cium dari bibir cemberut Jaejoong.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku seorang pria!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho lalu berdiri dari atas meja untuk mencari sepatunya. Dia merasa sungguh bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Yunho memberikannya blowjob di ruang meeting!

"Aku tahu itu," Yunho memutar matanya jengah. "Aku baru saja merasakan penismu dalam mulutku."

"Diam! Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku." Jaejoong menggerutu, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dari Yunho. "Kau tidak berhak melakukannya padaku."

"Oh… ayolah Jaejoong-ah, kau tahu kau menyukainya." Akhirnya Yunho terdengar frustasi, "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini."

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Jaejoong, buru-buru keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu. Dasar Jung Yunho sialan! Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati begitu dia telah tiba di ruang kerjanya. Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa Yunho adalah seorang Sex God pula!

Sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaan jika Yunho terus bolak balik di depan ruangan Jaejoong seharian, sesekali mengintip dari balik tirai kaca sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kissy-face pada Jaejoong. Ruangan Yunho bahkan tidak berada di dekat ruang kerja Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak memedulikan sikap kekanakan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh bagaimana bibir Yunho menyentuh kulitnya – Jaejoong bahkan masih bisa merasakan jemari Yunho di dalam lubangnya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi keberadaan Yunho di sekitar ruangannya, akhirnya Jaejoong meninggalkan kantor sekitar pukul 7 malam. Benar-benar hari yang sungguh melelahkan, namun Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, Yunho pasti memiliki kelemahan dan Jaejoong akan menemukannya. Dia hanya perlu waspada agar kejadian tadi siang tidak terulang lagi. Tapi yang membuat segalanya lebih buruk adalah kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong menyukai semua yang Yunho lakukan padanya di ruang meeting, bahkan sangat menyukainya.

Malam harinya, Jaejoong bermimpi dirinya bercinta dengan Yunho, lalu terbangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan berkeringat dan ereksi.

Pagi ini Jaejoong menata rambut dan wajahnya lebih lama dari biasanya. Dia bisa merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya. Namun dia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia hanya salah makan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan bahwa dia menantikan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya hari ini. Mungkin jika Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya, maka Yunho tidak akan mengganggunya lagi? Dengan membawa pemikiran ini, Jaejoong segera berangkat untuk bekerja.

Jaejoong tidak dapat menemukan sang pria tampan sebelum makan siang, Yunho sedang sibuk menghadiri meeting penting namun saat Jaejoong memasuki lift yang cukup padat dengan kopi panas ditangannya – tangan-tangan nakal mendarat di pinggulnya dan Jaejoong bisa menebak bahwa Yunho sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Hatinya berdegub kencang.

"Hey…" suara berat Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan erat membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Tangan Yunho yang lain mulai memijat pelan bongkahan bokong Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong memejam saat tangan Yunho memasuki belahan bokong Jaejoong, menekan jemarinya pada lubang yang tertutup kain celana.

Orang-orang di sekitar keduanya tidak menyadari apapun, pria yang berdiri di sebelah mereka sedang berbicara lewat telepon genggam dengan suara kencang, Jaejoong hampir menjatuhkan kopinya karena gerakan Yunho begitu nikmat dan Yunho begitu dekat dengannya, dengan nafas maskulin tertiup pada leher Jaejoong. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jaejoong menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya agar belahan bokongnya semakin menekan jemari Yunho. Saat lift berhenti dan semua orang telah keluar, Yunho dengan cepat menekan tombol dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Kopi Jaejoong terjatuh disaat lengan-lengan Yunho mengungkung tubuhnya hingga menempel pada dinding lift dan mencium bibirnya yang ranum dengan rakus. Tubuh Jaejoong kembali menginginkan Yunho, dia tidak dapat menolak saat lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya. Jaejoong membalas ciumannya dengan menggigit bibir atas Yunho membuat sang pria tampan melenguh. Tangan Yunho telah memasuki celana Jaejoong, meraba belahan bokongnya. Jaejoong menyambar ikat pinggang Yunho menariknya lebih dekat lalu melepaskannya.

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, masih tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

"Tekan tombol stop sekarang juga!" Jaejoong mendesis saat tangannya berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanan Yunho dari celananya. "Lakukan! Kau mau bercinta denganku atau tidak?" tatapan Jaejoong terlihat bagaikan kucing betina yang sedang birahi dengan nafas tersengal dan perkataannya menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan. Hell yeah! Tentu saja Yunho menginginkannya!

"I-iya" gagap Yunho, membanting tombol darurat membuat lift berhenti seketika. Mereka berdua sedikit terpeleset karena kopi Jaejoong yang jatuh dilantai namun Yunho menangkap pinggang Jaejoong dengan mudah, lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menekan tubuh Jaejoong ke sisi dinding lift. Hal ini membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar semakin kencang, Yunho terlihat amatlah sangat keren dimatanya saat ini.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kita punya?" Jaejoong terengah, membuka celananya begitupun dengan Yunho, namun masih bisa menahan tubuh Jaejoong kesisi dinding dengan tubuhnya.

"Sekitar 15 menit sampai ada yang datang." jawab Yunho, sambil menurunkan boxer Jaejoong dan terlihatlah bokong mulus Jaejoong tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Sial," gerutu Jaejoong. "Cepatlah."

"Fuck, bokongmu sungguh indah Jaejoong-ah" Yunho mendesah, berhasrat hanya dengan melihatnya saja lalu meremasnya dengan kedua tangannya lembut. "Kita butuh pelumas."

"Cepatlah masukkan, gunakan ludah." Jaejoong merengek, mendekatkan bokong indahnya ke arah selangkangan Yunho. Saat ini akal sehat Jaejoong sudah diambil alih oleh birahi yang melandanya dan dia menginginkan seks dengan Yunho sekarang juga!

Jaejoong dapat mendengar Yunho meludah pada telapak tangannya untuk melicinkan kejantanannya lalu menahan pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan yang satu lagi agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak, mengesek-gesekkan kepala kejantanannya didepan lubang Jaejoong.

"Aangh.." Jaejoong merasa melayang saat Yunho memasukkan kejantanannya – rasanya sedikit sakit namun Jaejoong terlalu horny dia tidak mempedulikan panas pada lubangnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat saat kejantanan Yunho memasuki dan melebarkan dinding dalam lubangnya, Jaejoong mencakar dinding mencoba mencari pegangan saat kejantanan Yunho bergerak dalam lubangnya dengan cepat dan brutal.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti mendesah, pinggul Yunho bergerak dengan lihai, kejantanan besarnya menyentuh prostat Jaejoong pada setiap dorongan ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho berada pada leher Jaejoong, menghisap dan menggigiti kulit sensitif Jaejoong dan tangannya yang lain memegang pinggul Jaejoong, mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk terus menghujam kedalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Fuck, yun.. so good," Jaejoong melenguh.

"Aku berharap kita masih punya banyak waktu." gumam Yunho, menyentuh kejantanan Jaejoong yang ereksi dan bergerak seirama dengan hujaman tubuhnya. "Jadilah kekasihku."

"Tidak..." Jaejoong menolak, suaranya merintih saat deburan kenikmatan menggetarkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Yunho-ah."

Tiba-tiba Yunho berhenti, masih bernapas dengan cepat di belakang leher Jaejoong, tangannya pun telah berhenti bergerak, Jaejoong merengek menggerakkan pantatnya ke belakang agar Yunho bergerak lagi.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau menolakku," Yunho sedikit mendesah saat otot-otot anus Jaejoong menjepit kejantanannya. "Mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi jelas sekali kau menyukai kejantananku"

"Bergerak sekarang juga!" Jaejoong mendesis, bergerak tidak nyaman namun Yunho tetap menahan tubuh Jaejoong dan menarik kejantanannya keluar sehingga hanya tertinggal kepala penisnya didalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Aku benar-benar akan berhenti jika kau menolakku. Hanya satu kali kencan!" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong dengan mendorong kejantanannya pelan membuat kaki Jaejoong bergetar.

"Oh Yunho, nikmat sekaliiiiihhhh…" racau Jaejoong, melebarkan kakinya dan mendorong bokongnya ke belakang, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yunho.

"Cukup terima aku, katakan iya." Yunho menggigit telinga jejoong, lalu menjilatnya membuat Jaejoong bergetar nikmat, matanya setengah terbuka dan tidak focus, keringat membasahinya pahanya. Otot pada bawah perutnya mulai mengeras, tubuhnya memanas, dia merasa akan ejakulasi, tubuhnya menggeliat dan bergetar.

"Ohh… yes! Yunho, aku menerimanu!" Jaejoong mendesah dan Yunho kembali bergerak di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Tumbukan pada prostatnya terasa nikmat hingga Jaejoong ejakulasi di tangan Yunho – otot anus Jaejoong makin menjepit membuat Yunho klimaks.

Mereka masih pada posisi yang sama dan tak bergerak, kejantanan Yunho masih berkedut dalam tubuh Jaejoong dan Jaejoong merasa sedikit pening. Lututnya hampir rubuh jika Yunho tidak mengeratkan tubuhnya pada dadanya, menyangga tubuh mereka berdua sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho, khawatir pada Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan kejantanannya, cum yang dia keluarkan tadi menetes menuruni bagian dalam paha Jaejoong.

"Ya beri aku waktu, aku merasa hampir pingsan." Jaejoong terengah, masih bisa merasakan gelombang kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan Yunho tersenyum di lehernya, namun Jaejoong tidak peduli – dia tidak pernah merasakan orgasme sehebat ini seumur hidupnya.

"Kau keluar dengan kencang." Yunho tersenyum, membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan, lalu mengayunkan tubuh mereka berdua untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Yunho mencium leher Jaejoong lembut dan membantunya mengenakan celana, menikmati kedamaian bersama sang pria cantik.

"Yang tadi benar-benar.. wow!" aku Jaejoong. Lampu lift berkedip dan Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya untuk membantu Yunho merapikan dasinya tanpa menatap matanya.

"Aku rasa seseorang telah tiba untuk menyelamatkan kita," Yunho tersenyum pada pria di depannya, kedua tangannya meraba pinggul Jaejoong.

"Yunho…" Jaejoong menghela, "Maafkan aku telah jahat padamu."

"Apa seks yang kuberikan merusak otakmu?" Yunho menggodanya, membuat Jaejoong melotot padanya.

"Aku akan berkencan denganmu, tapi kau harus berhenti meraba-rabaku di kantor! Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya," jelas Jaejoong.

"Tidakkah kau menyukainya? Tidak sedikitpun?" Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ya," ucap Jaejoong jujur. "Tapi aku tidak ingin merasa tidak nyaman setiap saat. Aku disini untuk bekerja dan aku ingin dihargai. Meskipun aku adalah seorang gay yang menyukai atasannya sendiri."

"Kau menyukaiku?" Yunho tersenyum, mencium singkat bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau benar, mungkin seks tadi merusak otakku. Aku memang membencimu." Jaejoong mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan mencium atasan tampannya sebelum orang lain tiba di tempat mereka.

Empat bulan kemudian Jaejoong masih bercinta dengan atasannya yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya, berciuman di waktu luang antar meeting, seks singkat di toilet atau ruang fotokopi, dan membagi sentuhan romantis tanpa ada yang tahu. Jaejoong pun menyadari, bekerja disini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

THE END

-o-

Maaf kalo kurang bagus, saya baru pertama kali nge translate fic.

Monggo di-review…


End file.
